The Life of the late Duchess of Cambridge
by RaceyNitroVindicta
Summary: Eric becomes infatuated with the Duchess of Cambridge and finds her life is not all it is made out to be.


WARNING ADULT CONTENT!

Summary: Eric becomes infatuated with the Duchess of Cambridge and finds out her life isn't a bed of roses.

Setting: 16th Century England, court of King Henry the VIII around the time he was celebrating his marriage to Jane Seymour, in the Palace of Whitehall as well as the Greenwich Palace

Characters: Eric Northman, Godric, Alexandria Duchess of Cambridge, Charles Duke of Cambridge

I watched him ever so closely as he lurked around the grand hall during the celebration of King Henry's third wife the beautiful, Jane Seymour. We all hoped that she would bring forth a true heir to the throne, so the Tudor house would remain in control of England. I myself wished that I was never brought to court; I wished my life had stayed the same as it was before I was betrothed to that sorry bastard Charles. All these thoughts made me lose sight of this beautiful creature that graced the court. He was tall and had blonde hair that he had pulled back so all could see his beautiful face the bright blue in his eyes were like two ponds with the sun dancing on the top but you couldn't see the depth at which his very soul was hidden from everyone. When I finally spotted that man again he was dancing with Lady Suffolk, one of the closest to the king she was married to Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk who was a close friend to the king. He knew I was watching him, he kept throwing his gaze towards me and smiling, I felt overwhelmingly attracted to this god like man. All of a sudden I felt a tug at my arm; "time to go," the harsh words rolled from my husband's lips like 20 daggers had just been thrown at me. I felt tears sting my eyes, even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew what was going to happen once alone in our chambers, I dropped my head an let him drag me along, there was no fighting this. As the horrid son of a bitch, drug me to our chambers I happened to notice that same beautiful figure following us down the pathways. Charles did not seem to notice but I did, when we finally came to our chambers, Charles seemed drunk and fluttering with anticipation for something I knew was coming. He forced himself upon me; I gasped as he tossed me to the bed with ease and laid on top of me. "Stop, Charles you drunken fool!" I yelled as loud as I could hoping maybe that beautiful creature was able to hear and might come in to stop this madness at which my once loving now beastly husband had created. As Charles continued his brutal assault on me he felt it wise to shut me up with a hard hook to my left jaw. I screamed in agony and begged him to stop. He ripped my bodice off of me and threw my heavy robes to the floor and continued his rape as well as the beating. I felt as if I was being broken down bit by bit, my poor body had been through this so many times before night after night the same thing in and out it was as predictable as the sun setting and rising, but I always fell in the same trap due to the rules of court and having to be under minded by one's husband.

When he finally passed out from the wine at which he had drank to celebrate, I soundlessly removed myself from his side in his bed. I slip on my cotton gown as well as my silk and tapestry night robe and crept outside the door but before I even made it past the door that man I had seen before in the grand hall at the time of the celebration was standing there. I gazed into his deep blue eyes and he gazed back into mine at that very moment I felt our souls intertwine as if he had pulled me into his very body and I had pulled him to mine. I felt his cold fingers grasp mine and heard that stern yet lulling voice say, "Come with me." I wrapped my small warm fingers around his ice like grasp and followed him. Where we were going I had no clue all I knew was I wanted to know this man that just by his touch was more of a man than the Duke of Cambridge will ever be. As we walked we went down several narrow passageways that I have never walked down or even seen, the last passageway we walked down was as long as the grand hall but could hold fewer people. At the end was a door that I had never seen before it was a different place it didn't seem like the Palace of Whitehall at all it seemed very secretive and different. As he opened the door we entered a red satin lined room that had no windows at all. It was more beautiful than any of the queen's rooms or the halls of the king. "These are your chambers? You must be very dear to the king." I said with astonishment. "Hmph, he only wishes he knew of this great chamber," my companion uttered with laughter in his deep chiseled voice. "Why did you bring me here sir, I haven't the slightest idea who you are, what you are, and what you are doing here." He looked very stern as he sat in a velvet arm chair that was a deep blood red I was hypnotized by the time he answered me, "My name is Eric Northman, I travel the world in search of many things, one being beautiful women to take to my bed." All of a sudden a kind of pain shot through my body but it wasn't pain it was a pleasureful pain I guess. "I have something to show you." He said to me as he turned halfway around in his chair and when he returned back to facing me I had noticed something different about his smile, something sinister yet beautiful. Before I could say a word he was right in front of me I was pinned against the wall yet he had no hold on me at all. I sat there gazing at those two beautiful blue eyes and made my way slowly down to that mouth where to fangs shined brightly in the candle light. "What are you?" I asked in amazement at this beautiful creature that had no plans to harm me, I could feel it through my body that he wouldn't hurt me. He didn't speak instead his fangs retracted and he presented me the deepest most passionate kiss I had ever received from anyone. I could feel his cold arms wrapped around the bodice of my night robe. I hadn't noticed he had knocked his broad arms that had created wall for the little space I was concealed in between him and the wall. I felt him lift me off my feet and carry me it was like I was merely a feather from the back of a swan to him. He carried me to his black satin bed that was the only thing that was not red in his room. Then he stopped and slowly caressed my face with his cold hard hand. I flinched when he rubbed where Charles had bashed my jaw in. I could tell it was bruised from the way Eric had looked at. "Sleep here for this night. No one will harm you," the words were all too peaceful as they rolled off his tongue. As I dosed off I felt him crawl into the massive bed beside me even though he kept a distance between I knew he was there.

After a few more weeks of the same routine, returning to the chamber with the man I no longer loved, being beaten and raped, and it was always the same thing, afterwards he would fall asleep from drink. And then I would slip away to the one I wanted most, to that hidden satin chamber where we became closer and closer to each other. Eric became the very center of my being, he was the reason I remained alive. We were reduced to the shadows but when we were together it was as if the moon never set and we would always be. After we left Whitehall we all followed King Henry to Greenwich Palace. When we returned I felt hopeless I felt I would never see Eric again. I was honored when I was offered the title as one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting yet I still felt great sorrow from the loss of the life I had in the few weeks at Whitehall. As always Henry the VIII was known for his extravagant parties and such, well it seems these parties intrigued the man I had met at Whitehall. I spotted him across the room this time he had a companion with him a boy, he had black hair and blue eyes similar to Eric's but much deeper. Instead of dreading what I knew was coming later that night once in my chamber with my bastardly husband, I accepted it, because somehow I knew once the torture was over I would be back in Eric's arms.

Later that night just as I was being dragged down the pathways I spotted Eric following after me. The young boy left Eric by himself in the pathways to follow me and the Duke of Cambridge to the chamber's that I once called my own, but now to me they only belonged to the Duke.

As soon as the drunkard fell into his wine coma I silently tip toed to the door to meet the eyes of the one that rescued me from the chambers at night and swept me away to his chamber where even the walls oozed passion and lust. We walked down deep into the bottom of Greenwich, almost to where the torture chambers were rumored to be. The rumors were true however, when we finally came upon the door to Eric's chambers, you could hear the screams of the ones the beloved king had sent to the rack. I could smell the agony and pain in the air, until I stepped into the aroma of the chamber that was shared by the two men. The aroma of the room was citric yet sweet the smell filled all the four rooms the two shared between them. The boy seemed as if he had been placed upon the green tapestry chair in the sitting room, he sat there reading a book until he noticed Eric and I walking into the room. "I see you have found your snack, child," he chuckled to himself as he put down his book, "she is quite beautiful as you said in your letters." He placed his hand under my chin twisting my head side to side as if to see if my looks got worse or better depending on how u looked at me. He lowered his cold firm hand and waved it as if to tell Eric go on. We walked into a room that was similar to the queen's chambers but much bigger. The sheer cloth that hung from the bed frame that was not much taller than Eric, had grape pods sewn into it with gold beading on the bed in contrast to the purple circles that were before it. Eric closed the door behind him and locked it as well. He knew what I was about to ask and didn't want the young boy to hear. "Eric who is he and why wasn't he at Whitehall for the celebration, is he your son?" Eric grinned as he spread his lips to say, "It is quite the opposite, I am his son. He made me into what I am. His name is Godric and he was not present at Whitehall because he loathes the idea of marriage. Especially human marriage, it is all such a cliché to him because the couple the nuptial is for plan to be together forever when one shall die before the other." He smiled at me.

"Do you feel the same way?" I asked wondering if he was just there for the blood that was so intoxicated with wine he would become drunk, much like the human who he drank from. "I find them amusing, hoping that by saying a few words that bind them together they will live together forever. Hmph, its hilarious to me that words can bring such a strong thought to one's mind." And in that brief moment I understood exactly what he was talking about and wished that I was free from the bonds of marriage. As I slowly removed the ring from my finger I looked up at Eric and began to tell him everything that my husband did to me. His eyes filled with anger but the only words he muttered was, "I know." After a long pause of pure silence with the exception of the fireplace crackling he uttered the most despairing words I had heard from his mouth, "the first night I saw you I could tell you were a soulless being wondering how your once loving and beautiful husband could become so sick with drink that he rapes and beats you. I sat outside the door to your chambers and heard every word and felt every blow that hit you. It was merely a coincidence that you walked out that door and saw me there." I laid back on the gold bedding and felt tears on my cheek from the thought that he was there hearing everything that went on in that room. "I wanted to bust the door in and rip his throat out but I refrained from such childish actions." He said as he laid down beside me closer than he had ever been so close his arms could have wrapped around me twice. He kissed my cheek and soon after I sat up and muttered the words I could only mutter to him, "Kill him." I whispered. "What?" Eric followed me to a sitting position. "I wanted you to kill him that first night I wished you had killed him, I wanted him dead, I wish I had the power to do it myself but I don't and I would be suspected of it as well." He laid back with his hands behind his head, his fangs shot out as he confidently oozed out the words, "With pleasure."

That next week the very same night Eric and I had our discussion, the usual happened only this time it was much worse on my end. Charles forced himself upon me and did his usual but during the midst of this I felt something sharp against my chest. I feared for my life, because I knew what he was going to do. "You, deserve nothing but this blade in your belly." He said slurring uncontrollably, "Your nothing but a whore and you deserve to die." He shoved the dagger deep into my torso. I fought to keep myself conscious I caught bits and pieces of what happened that night. I heard the door snap and saw it fly across the room as if catapulted. I no longer had the weight of Charles on my bare body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Godric, fangs bared by the door of the chamber he came over to where I was and removed the dagger but at that point blood began to poor out upon the brown bedding turning it a deeper brown than before. Eric who had had Charles suspended in the grasp of one frozen hand which was wrapped around his neck. Dropped him and turned to the bed where my body lied between the point of life and death. Godric had left the bedside and taken Eric's spot at taking care of Charles. "Er-Eric," I said faintly, he quickly took his wrist folding back the layers of clothes, and he bit into his own flesh and sternly spoke to me, "Drink. If you don't you will die." I took his wrist into my weak hands it hurt to lift them up, but after I finally made it there I took his blood into me and tasted the 743 years that flowed throw him was like fire in my veins. My body was slowly dying and then all of a sudden silence fell upon the room.

I awoke in the same room the bed drenched with my blood Godric had left the room and it was no one but Charles, Eric, and I left in the room. Eric ripped into Charles flesh and I smelt the blood that hit the floor. I immediately followed my urges, I rushed from the bed and over to the bleeding man who I once loved. And I drank; Eric seemed amused by the sight of his new progeny killing what once held her to her former state of weakness. He joined in on my first feeding as we finished the once great Duke of Cambridge. Eric began his rampage on me. He caressed my body and slowly laid me back on the bed where I had lost my human life and gained another. He began to kiss me feeding me his tongue and nudging mine to urge me to join in. Then he moved slowly down my bloody body with his lips and back up again the same way he went. He met my gaze and watched my eyes turn from a deep cold brown to the lightning brown as he calls it, that they are now. He tore away my clothing and I tore away his. My fangs were out as were his. He lifted me from the bed and slammed me against the wall, I moaned in ecstasy as he licked every single portion of my skin. I had never been treated this way, never been loved like this. It seemed as if Eric only cared for my happiness and not his. He slowly penetrated the barrier that only my now dead husband had ever been near. He was passionate and intense with every motion and we became one in that blood soaked suite with my first feeding laying in the floor below us. It felt like hours passed as Eric continued his amazing assault on me. Every fiber of my being was now part of him and him a part of me. We were one person, one mind. I had more of a man here, making love to me, than the disgusting dead one on the floor. As all these thought swirled around in my head, I hadn't even noticed that my climax was fast approaching. I threw my head back in utter and complete ecstasy, and moaned. Eric found my mouth and covered it with his. He moaned into my and with one last thrust inside me he found his release, he shuddered and moaned, and then he laid me on the floor and took me again.

Later that night, Eric dressed himself in the finest clothes he could find in the late duke's armoire while I found my French fashion gown that was green and gold tapestry and matched it with my emerald necklace and matching earbobs. Godric entered the room as Eric and I looked over our new attire. "So you are now one of us I see." He said with a kind smirk upon his face. I answered as I wrapped my hands around Eric's bicep which was covered in a blue and gold satin waist coat, "yes now that I have relinquished my live as the Duchess of Cambridge, I wish to become part of your company."

About that time mine and Charles' twelve year old son, Thomas walked in and saw these three creatures. One that was his mother standing in the bloody room and his father lying dead on the floor. "What have you done ma ma? Why is pa pa dead, what have u beast done?" he said beginning to try to force the tears back that had already fallen down his cheeks. "Thomas do not be-," before I could get the words out of my mouth he was out in to the hall screaming. I ran after him, "Thomas please, let me explain!" I called; I lifted my skirts and ran. I reached out for him grabbed the neck of his shirt pulling him towards me, and then I realized that his body was motionless and no sound came from him. "Godric go pack all of our things." Eric commanded. "No, No, No!" I said dropping to my knees and pulling Thomas into my lap. I sat there in the floor of the pathway with my dead son in my arms. The tears of blood I cried were not enough to revive him and they would never be enough. Eric tried to pick me up off the floor but I fought him back. "Leave me!" I screamed. "We must go; they will burn us if they find us in the middle of this mayhem." Eric said dropping beside me. "I can't leave him Eric, he's my baby! Oh god!" I cried hugging him closely to my chest. "Alexandria, we must go, please, come with me." Eric pleaded. I wouldn't even look at him, there was a hole in my heart, my son was dead, and I had killed him. I heard the guards running through the pathway. "Alexandria please," Eric grabbed my face and turned it towards his, there were bloody tears running down his cheeks, "I can't lose you, I love you." He whispered. I dropped my head onto his chest, as I heard the guards approaching quickly. I pulled away from Eric and laid a kiss on my son's cheek and then both his eyes. "I love you, don't forget that baby." I whispered, and then I allowed Eric to pull me off the ground. I laid my dead child there on the floor, crying as I was pulled away, and I left the court of England forever.

474 years later, I still visit the grave where my son, Thomas is buried. Eric always makes that our vacation from Fangtasia, from Shreveport, from everything we know. He always stands with me at the grave as I weep just a few tears for my lost child, and we reminisce about how our love came to be. Just 3 nights in England once a year, Pam tends to enjoy it as well she can shop all she wants for all the finest clothes in London and Paris. Once we left England we traveled the world together and through the years we learned to live again. As for the English court and Henry the VIII, I always smile when I think about it, even with all those bad memories, there are still good ones that remain. And besides, you all know how King Henry the VIII ended, but as for the English court, they never heard or saw Alexandria Moore the Duchess of Cambridge again. Some say she haunts where Whitehall and Greenwich stood looking for the killer of her husband and child, they also say the killer of her family sold her as a slave. I smiled as I stood at my son's grave, and then I felt strong cold arms wrap around my waist, I looked up at Eric, he hadn't changed a bit from the day we met, except for the shorter hair, which I am a fan of, but there comes a time when we all must change in some ways. I'm not really sure if people actually know who I am exactly, but as for those ghost stories, come on, we all know the truth, now that Alex has "come out of the coffin."


End file.
